


The Best

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Series: The best and the worst [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Family time, Gen, Malfoy, fluffy fluff fluff, just why am i so fluffy, lucissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would always be one of her favourite christmas memories, one of her favourite nights. As simple as it was, it had been perfect </p><p> </p><p>Please leave comments and let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

“Draco, come along,” Lucius said sternly. “That’s enough, it’s time for bed.” But the excitable three year old was having none of it. Narcissa had to try her hardest not to laugh as she watched their son bounce up and down on the cushions of the sofa, a cheeky grin on his flushed face.

“But I want to stay up to see Father Christmas!” he exclaimed. It was already past eleven o’clock, and after the hectic last minute preparations that had taken up most of the day, both his parents were ready for bed themselves. Their son it seemed was not.

Narcissa put a soft hand on her husbands shoulder, seeing that he was quickly loosing his patience as he huffed exasperatedly.

“I’ve got this,” she said quietly, a small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. “Draco darling, why don’t you come here and I can tell you a story whilst we wait for Father Christmas?” she said. A sly little smile curled her husband’s lips, turning quickly into a smirk as he realised what she was doing, and he sat besides her on the sofa, opening his arms so that she could lean back into him.

“Yay!” Draco exclaimed, rushing over and climbing up onto the sofa. Lucius watched as their son snuggled into his wife’s arms and he smirked, leaning closer, his lips brushing close to her ear.

“You diabolical little genius,” he whispered, planting a little kiss on her temple. She chuckled, wrapping her arms around their little blonde boy as he nestled into her. Their son, it seemed, was incapable of resisting a story. Fortunately for them, he also had a little habit of falling asleep five minutes into one, especially if it rhymed.

“It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.”

 

It didn’t take long for the three year old to realise just how exhausted he really was, his round grey eyes drifting shut. Narcissa stared down at their sleeping boy, a soft smile ghosting across her lips, feeling warm and content in her husband’s arms.

“We should take him up to bed,” he whispered, pressing a little kiss to her cheek.

“In a minute,” she smiled. He had no objections. He couldn’t hide the smile that grace his face at the sight of them both held safely in his arms, an unusually warm fuzzy feeling filling his chest.

The grandfather clock in the hall stuck midnight, ringing softly through the house and his little smile widened.

“Merry Christmas flower,” he whispered.

“Merry Christmas my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Do let me know what you think even if you thought it was crap! XD


End file.
